The Jesus of Surburia is Ron
by Jesus of Surburbia
Summary: Okay, my second songfic, the song is Jesus of Surburbia by Green Day. You'll get the point of the story when you read it Please R&R.


A/N: Now this songfic might be long due to the fact that the song I'm using is nine minutes long and has five different parts to it. Each new chapter is a new part of the song. Parts of the song might not make sense with the story.. but... deal.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Jesus of Surburbia. Because if I did, I'd be rich and a rockstar. But nooooo...**

**I. JESUS OF SUBURBIA **

_**I'm the son of rage and love,**_

_**The Jesus of suburbia,**_

_**From the bible of "none of the above",**_

_**On a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin,**_

_**No one ever died for my sins in hell,**_

_**As far as I can tell,**_

_**At least the ones I got away with **_

"Ron, I can't believe you." Hermione shouted across the common room.

"No one said you had to." Ron snapped back. He was standing leaning against the back of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest with a grin that stupid lopsided grin on his face.

"Urgh... Ronald, you are so... infuriating." Hermione yelled throwing her hands in the air keeping her eyes from not meeting his. Because Hermione knew damn well that if she looked up at him that stupid lopsided grin would make her blush and those stupid deep blue eyes would captivate her._ How the hell could he just stand there smiling while I threw everything I could think of at him? _She thought crossing her arms and letting out a "hmph."

As you can clearly see, the two were fighting... well.. what else was new. And yes it was over something very, very stupid. And yes, it was all Ron's fault. See, Ron had finally, for some odd reason, got back together with a certian Lavender Brown. What happened was, just maybe minutes before this row, Ron had come strolling into the common room with Lavender Brown on his arms, he knew Hermione was going to be there, so he had a whole plan planned out for himself. As him and Lavender sat down on the couch, he started soothing her, saying things that Ronald Billius Weasley, would never say. Things like: "Hey babe, why don't come over here and stay with me for awhile," and, "Don't mind the people watching, just pretend they're not there, because right now.. its just me and you, babe," he even stretched it with, "Out of every single girl in this entire school, I only saw you." This of course, made Hermione rush with emotion. Hatred, jealousy, anger, sadness and many other feelings. When Hermione finally had it with their... whatever they were doing, she stood up shouting, "Ronald Wealsey you insensitive jackass." This had gotten Ron's attention. "Did you just call him a jackass?" Lavender had asked her standing up and glaring at Hermione. Ron followed Lavender's movement and whispered to her, "Don't worry babe, I can handle this, go upstairs and I'll catch up with you later." Lavender heeded his order and headed up the stairs to her dorm. Hermione watched Lavender go then turned back to Ron. _Why did he have to call her_ _babe? Why? _She thought feeling her eyes well up with hot tears itching to escape. "Ron..." was all Hermione could maanged to queak out as she held back her tears. "Yes?" he replied, crossing his arms nonchalantly and blinking at her. And thats where it stated.

_**But there's nothing wrong with me,**_

_**This is how I'm supposed to be,**_

_**In a land of make believe,**_

_**That don't believe in me **_

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked her raising an eyebrow and acting like nothing had just happened.

"I should be the one asking that question. Is there something wrong with you?" Hermione shouted wiping her now crying eyes.

Ron shook his head and replied, "There's nothing wrong me." he told her shrugging. "This is just...how I'm suppose to be." Ron's smle grew wider.

"Ronald...you are _not_ suppose to be this way. Why are you acting like this? I know you're parents raised you better. How could two nice people, raise such a...a... bastard of a son?" Hermione yelled at him taking a step closer to him.

Hermione's words hit him like a big...heavy...mean brick. His heart dropped as she stood closer to him. He uncrossed his arms and leaned down. "Who's acting?" he whsipered in her ear.

These words made Hermione scoff with disgust. She stepped back and lifted her hand slapping him hard across the face.

Ron placed and hand on his cheek and watched as she turned away. Removing his hand, Ron reached forward and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her back and into him. Wrapping his strong arms aroudn her, she struggled to get free hitting her fist against his chest and grunting.

_**Get my television fix,**_

_**Sitting on my crucifix,**_

_**The living room in my private womb,**_

_**While the Mom's and Brad's are away,**_

_**To fall in love and fall in debt,**_

_**To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane,**_

_**To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine**_

"Hermione... Hermione... stop!" Ron demanded rather agressively taking his arms off from around her and grabbing her flailing fists. Taking hold of her wrists Ron held her arms up over her head. His teeth were gritted as he struggled against her. Hermione's struggling against his grip became weaker as she lost the battle against him. Her eyes were blurred from her flowing tears. They only seemed to flow harder everytime Ron tired to say something.

"Hermione.. please stop..." Ron pleaded with her his hands still gripping her tiny wrists. For once Ron was glad Harry wasn't there, he didn't want Harry's help, he didn't want anyone's help. He could do this by himself. Ron just wasn't sure he coudl do it without losing his temper and hurting someone physically.

"No...no... stop Ron... how could you... how?" Hermione sobbed shaking her head still trying to get her wrists out of the grasp of his strong hands. She didn't want this... she didn't even mean to slap him...was this why he was doing this to her? Because she slapped him? What was he doing to her?

Ron kept his grip on her wrist and pushed her backwards not using much of his force. Hermione stumbled and fell backwards on to the floor, bringing Ron down with her and on top of her. Ron opened his legs and set them on each side of Hermione's hips. Kneeling up and leaning forward, Ron pressed Hermione's arms to the floor above her head like they were in some wrestling match. Her head continued shaking and she cried ever harder when she felt him on top of her.

"Ron.. stop please... stop." Hermione pleaded through heavy sobs feeling helpless underneath him. Hermione, had always wished she would be underneath him at one point, but not in this situation.

_**But there's nothing wrong with me,**_

_**This is how I'm supposed to be,**_

_**In a land of make believe,**_

_**That don't believe in me **_

His teeth were gritted and he was breathing heavily. Why was he doing this? This wasn't him. What was he doing? Man, did Ron wish he knew. Finally he said,

"How could you? You and Krum, you and McLaggen?" Yep, Ron had lost it. He had definetly blown his top.

"Whats it to you? Why do you care?" Hermione asked. She loved him. What was he doing.This was Ron. No, no it wasn't, this wasn't _her_ Ron. "Ron... what are you doing... please.. this isn't you.. this isn't _my_ Ron." Hermione screamed at him.

"Your Ron... your Ron?" Ron asked her his voice soften and his facial expression following his voice tone. His grip eased on her wrist and he let go of them. His eyes scanned her body underneath him and they stopped at her face. He had grown to love her face, everytime she smiled, but where was the smile, all he saw was tears, tears of pain. He didn't move form his position, he stayed on top of her, looking down at his hands in disbelief, Ron's skin had turned pale white and his body was shaky. He was staring at the middle of his palm, he blinked and when he looked back down at his palm, it held a small wet dot. Ron was crying. What was he doing? He knew now... he was huritng Hermione. All those years.


End file.
